Oceana
One of the first subcontinents in Second Life made up entirely private estates, the subcontinent of Oceana is currently located to the far southwest of Jeogeot. The Oceana group is a loose association of island owners who have elected to join the island chain by the invitation and approval of the others. All Oceana sims are primarily noncommercial (private shops are allowed but no malls, clubs, or casinos) and open to the public. There is no single theme that the islands share but historically there has been a bias torward islands that promote art, education, and casual gatherings and/or hangouts within SL. Member Sims The following sims are the current list of islands in the Oceana chain: *'FairChang Island' - Current Owners: Garth FairChang and Pituca FairChang. A long established island with a water/ocean theme: a harbor, boats, lighthouse, and underwater garden. Garth and Pituca are the founding members of the Oceana group. Occasional home to Pituca's "Jepoardy" trivia events and Trimming Hedges' "Captions". *'FairChang Project' - Current Owners: Garth and Pituca FairChang. Garth and Pituca's "other" island used for a variety of large-scale projects. The second "Americana" expo was held here in July 2005. (New World Notes article here) *'Montmartre' - Current Owner: Gus Plisskin. Former Owner: Mae Best/Montmartre Artists Guild. Montmartre was the fourth island to join Oceana and the second oldest island currently in the chain. Former home of the Montmartre Artists Guild (currently dormant) and the Crescent Moon Museum (moved to the mainland in Taber), both of which held semi-regular art, building, and education events. The island was sold to Gus in December 2005; future plans for the islands redevelopment are still pending. Original and current home of the Giant Snail Races, held weekly by Racerx Gullwing. *'The Future' - Current Owner: Gus Plisskin. Former Owner: Chase Rutherford. The Future is a sci-fi theme sim, meant to portray the idealistic future as immagined in the 1950s where atomic energy promised limitless power and cars would fly. The island was originally purchased by Chase Rutherford as a new home for Chase's Manhattan on the mainland (Hawthorne) but has been under construction for several months. Gus Plisskin bought the island in March 2006 and development will continue in the same vein by the island residents. Sims that were formerly attached to Oceana include: *'Amaterasu' - Former Owner: Princess Medici. The second island to join Oceana. Amaterasu was a beautifiuly landscaped private estate covered in tall cliffs, trees, narrow canals, and a European-tyle castle. Princess Medici left Second Life sometime in early 2005 and sold the island to Garth and Pituca, who turned it into FairChang Project. *'Kumori' - Former Owner: Higbee Protagonist. The third island to join Oceana. Kumori was covered with cliffs and canals similar to Amaterasu and was home to the headquarters for the SL Parks and Recreation Service registry, a small airstrip/skydiving platform in the sky and small shops for the orginal three Oceana members. Higbee left Oceana in 2005 when he began to develop Kumori in secret; it was opened to the public for a week in April 2006 to show off his progress as turning it into an interactive adventure game-like sim. *'Numbakulla' - Former Owner: Moopf Murray. Current Owners: The Numbakulla Project group. When Numbakulla joined Oceana in 2004 (about the same time as Montmartre), it was a public sandbox run by Moopf Murray with an open contest running to determine who would develop the island. It left the group in January 2005 when the contest was completed and the winning team went on to develop the Myst-like "The Pot Healer Adventure" game in secret. The island can still be seen adjacent but unconnected to Oceana. *'Athena' - Former Owners: Olmy Seraph and StoneSelf Karuna. Athena was the new island home of the building group "Coda", known for their monthly building contests and their rainbow-colored tribute to Gay Pride week (featured here in New World Notes). Athena was closed in the Fall of 2005 due to lack of funds. *'Techra' - Former Owners: The Technomancers. Built and run by Foolish Frost and Botany Black, the island had a bit of a fantasy "Sidhe" theme which at one point included a 300m "World Tree" build; also home to some educational events. The island was a gift to Foolish and Botany on a six month loan and closed its doors at the end of that period. Category:Subcontinents